Demonic Angel
by Lady of Enchantment
Summary: Black sheep of the family, his one soft spot was for sweet, naive Serena, his soon to be sister-in-law. Knowing that he would never hold a candle to his perfection of a brother, he watched from a distance...soon finding the temptations too sweet to ignore
1. Hell's Lie

**Story**: Demonic Angel

**Chapter:** Prologue

**Author**: Lady of Enchantment

**Summary**: Abandoned by family, scorned by community, he had only one soft spot- and that was for Serena. Only she's taken...by his brother, the perfection of the family. There was no chance in hell that he would have her, so he watched from a distance, watched as she married. Now siblings by law, and in constant contact with her, keeping his control might be that much harder.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Sailor Moon, Darien would be begging at my front door now.

**Warnings**: Story contains use of mild language

**Author's Note: **Yeah... new story... please don't hate me!! I know I'm supposed to be busy with my other stories... and I am. I just need a taste of something different before I give up Eternal Flame forever. Editing is damn hard!!

* * *

**Hell's Lie**

* * *

****

The audible click of the loaded pistol nearly had the man wetting himself. He was shit scared. He had a right to be. The two were seated in the parlor, one sitting rod straight in the chair while the other lounged with legs crossed.

Nervously pulling at his collar, he stuttered on, "Perhaps we c-can come to some sort of a-arr-"

His voice trailed off, as the pistol was lowered and aimed toward him. Perspiration was trailing down every part of his body now, and he almost welcomed it. He wasn't dead yet.

"Mr. Kni-Knightly... please..."

"Darien."

"...wh-what?"

"Please," the younger man gave a gracious smile, "call me Darien."

"Yes, D-Darien... I'm sure an a-arrangement could be worked out..." he gulped, "Could... could you please lower the gun...?"

Darien gave a surprised glance toward the object in his hand, "This? Why, it's no harm at all-"

"My god...Darien..."

At his whispered name, he spun around, still keeping the gun carefully aimed, "Serena! I was simply entertaining out guest while you guys were out," his voice had lowered to a husky tone and the smile he gave the new arrival was sensuous. "In fact, I was insisting on a outdoors wedding by the beach for you, instead of in that stuffy little church."

Serena squeaked, shaken thoroughly to see her wedding planner's heart one trigger away from being blasted. Without thinking, she lunged for the gun. Surprised, Darien allowed her to pry it from his grasp.

Her voice still shaking from shock, she called out, "Seiya, please take Mr. Corper to the dining table. I'll be right there?"

"Are you sure you will be ok?" he asked, shooting his own accusing glance toward his brother.

"Yes, I'll be fine," smiling charmingly, she took hold of both men and escorted them out the room. Once they disappeared from sight, she whirled to face Darien.

"What on earth were you _doing?_ That poor man was about to have a heart attack!"

He shrugged indifferently, "I was just polishing my gun. Wasn't my fault he got the wrong message."

As an afterthought, he added, "Are you alright?"

"Of course," she lied, "Why do you ask?"

"Your hands on trembling," he relieved her of the gun, "You've never handled a weapon before, have you?"

"No," wearily, she watched him unload it with the ease of many years of practice, "Have-have you ever killed with that gun?"

"Of course," came the bald reply.

"Oh," unconsciously, she took a step back. Suddenly shy, she whispered brokenly, "You don't like me, do you? Are you mad?"

Darien nearly dropped his gun in surprise, "Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, you always avoid being with me... and... and since we are going to be family soon..." she stopped, not sure how she was going to put this. Her nerves had always been frayed when she was near her fianc's brother. It was no surprise, really. The whole town was shit scared of this man. Having been a war commander for five years, it was no surprise that this untamed man should be one avoided at all costs.

Especially if you are a woman.

"Sometimes, I think you are trying to make my marriage difficult. Is that it? Do you think I'm not good enough for your brother?" There, she had asked it. Holding her breath, she looked up at him.

He felt his insides twist as those bewitching blue eyes pleaded at him. She _was_ perfect for her brother, the ideal couple of the century. And way too good for _him_. He admitted defeat years ago. Even then, he knew that she was meant for something better, someone who he could never even hold a candle to.

Seiya had once commented that he was heartless, that he held no kindness to anyone but himself. His brother was wrong. He did have a heart, and it ached with a fervor for the woman that he cared about too much to ruin.

"No," he answered finally, "My brother's the luckiest man alive to have you."

He didn't miss that jump of joy in her eyes, the naïve spark of light that sprung alive inside her, "Do you really mean that?"

_No._ His lips clamped down and he struggled for control. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded his head.

She leapt up to hug him in complete gratitude. The constant was brief, but enough to give him a bitter reminder of what he had given up.

"Thank you, Darien. You know... I had always dreamed of being married and having a brother. I believe that my dream will come true," she turned to leave.

At the door, she paused and said hesitantly over her shoulder, "People always told me that you were a mean guy, but... but I think they're just seeing the wrong side of you."

With that said, she was gone.

It should be enough, he told himself wryly. Being a brother was as close as you can get without being lovers.

Being a brother was as close as he could get without hurting her.

But, God damn it, it just wasn't _enough!_

* * *

**End Prologue **

* * *

****

I figured this was a bit different from my other stories, but I like it so far... do you think i'm moving too fast? Drop a review and tell me what you think! 


	2. On Butterfly Wings

**Story**: Demonic Angel

**Chapter**: On Butterfly Wings

**Author**: Lady of Enchantment

**Summary**: Abandoned by family, scorned by community, he had only one soft spot - and that was for Serena. Only she's taken… by his brother, the perfection of the family. There was no chance in hell that he could have her, so he watched from a distance, watched as she married. Now siblings by law, and in constant contact with her, keeping his control might be that much harder.

**Disclaimer**: Out of those billions who have lived, only the first thousand at the beginning of time can have any claim over a selected story plot. The rest of us follow… and hopefully improve.

-Lady of Enchantment

**Warnings**: Story contains use of mild language/lemon

**Author's Note**: Please take a look at my new disclaimer. I made it up myself. Anyway, that disclaimer is to save _anyone_ from accusing me of steeling a story plot. Please understand that unless I have copied word for word for _more_ than 50 words or so, do not contact me to spit off accusations. Like all writers, I have indeed been accused before, and let me tell you it wasn't pretty. In a series of emails, from my personality to my looks, to just teenagers in general, I have been cursed at and been downright insulted.

* * *

**On Butterfly Wings**

* * *

"Enough is _enough_! How _dare_ you raise a _gun_ to Mr. Corper? We've put up with you for so long and how do you thank us? Go around whoring and terrorizing the town, that's what! Even my dearest friends have warned their children to steer clear of you! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!" Ilene paused to take a breath, before plowing right on, "We have allowed this to go on for too long. If you even _think_ about ruining Seiya's wedding, I'm thoroughly going to make you _pay_! Do you understand me?"

"Crystal," Darien grounded out, "You really shouldn't worry about a thing. Seiya's wedding is safe from me."

"Ilene…" Serena started shyly, hating arguments, "Darien already told me that he won't interfere. I believe him. Please, can we not argue?"

The mother cast one adoring look toward the fidgeting girl and leaned over to pat her hand, "Of course, dear," she murmured, "How silly of me. The chicken is getting cold."

Shooting one last threatening scowl toward her rebellious son, she started on her dinner.

The rest of the meal was silent, and despite Serena's attempts at casual conversation, the damage was done.

It was on their dessert that Darien suddenly burst out, "If I decide to marry, would you guys go through all this trouble for _my_ wedding? You know," he beckoned toward the stack of papers pushed aside on the counter, "all this excessive planning and endless chattering about how it has to be perfect."

Seiya nearly fell out of his chair. Never in all his years had he heard his brother make a single crack about marriage. Dumbfounded, he stared hard at him, trying to read into those dark eyes.

Finding nothing, he asked cautiously, "Do you have any girl in mind?"

The shrug was casual, "Perhaps."

"Be serious, son," Ken scowled, "You are incapable of a good marriage. We know just as well as you do that you are not going to marry. Who was the last woman you were with?"

"Katie Aneres."

Serena's gasp echoed through the once again silent room, "But she's _married_!" she protested, "Just a week ago, in fact. Surely you didn't…"

She bit down on her tongue, suddenly realizing her mistake. Rumors floated fast through a small town such as this, and they mostly centered on Darien. His every move was followed with suspicious eyes of the male, and eager ones of the female. His conquests were immense, and his appetite never appeased.

Even in her naïve state, she knew the question was a silly one.

"Well then," Ken continued, "How long have you known her?"

Darien grinned, "Three hours."

Serena dropped her fork, "You just came home two hours ago…"

That light in his eyes sparkled in mischief, "That's right."

"But… last night you said… that you were with Beryl…" she stuttered. This was a bit too much. Hearing it from him and hearing it from gossipy old ladies were completely different things.

"I was," his smile was taunting now as he sensed her discomfort.

"Stop it, Darien," Seiya said quietly, gathering Serena into his arms, "You know Serena isn't like you, running from one lover to another."

"I know," Darien acknowledged, "However, I have _no_ lovers."

"Katie…"

"I don't love her," he cut in, shooting her an amused look. He leaned forward, bracing his arms on the table and tilted her till they were looking eye-to-eye.

"You really don't understand, do you?"

Serena shook her head.

"And why should she?" Seiya demanded, "Not everyone's on the same pass of sin as you are."

"Ah, I see," Darien mused, "Don't want the devil taking the angel on the road of destruction, hmm? All aiming for heaven, are you?"

"Well," Ilene commented idly, "You are obviously not going to be going with us, are you?"

"What happened to all father's teachings about God being all forgiving?" he mocked, "Don't tell me you finally lost hope in your Almighty after having me."

"Some people are just too far along to be pardoned," she snapped back, "Besides, He gives forgiveness to only those who _asks_ for it."

He shrugged absently, "Who says I'm not? There are some good points of heaven that I wouldn't mind having."

"Like the angels," Serena whispered. In her mind, she saw nothing but the beauty and serenity of those heavenly creatures.

"Yes," Darien agreed darkly, "the angels."

* * *

"Why are you making this so difficult? He's your brother! Surely you care for him!"

"Serena, love, listen to me," Seiya pleaded, "I do care for him. However, he's not a good man. He has…bad habits."

"Darien's going to be my brother soon, Seiya. You know how much that means to me. Please, trust me. Trust him. Just this once, give him a chance!"

"How can I trust him with my most prized possession? He has given me no reason to trust him."

"I'm not a possession," Serena answered crossly. She needed desperately to win this battle.

"Of course not, sweet. You know I didn't mean it this way. But listen, your heart's too pure. Not everyone is as loving and sweet as you are. I've known Darien all my life. I know what he's like-"

"And have you ever given him a chance? I'm sorry for saying this, but you parents are cruel to him! You have to admit that. Don't you know how hard it must be for him? You are the perfect brother. Your mother and father love you, scorns him. That doesn't completely liberate him of his… bad habits, I know, but as your brother, he deserves this chance! When was the last time he has ever felt loved?" she demanded.

"Very well," Seiya relented, giving his fiancé an adoring smile, "You know, this is why I love you. You are truly an angel sent from heaven."

"Thanks Seiya," she leaped up to give him a hug, "You won't regret this. When I'm done with him, he'll be a whole new man."

He placed a tender kiss on her cheek and set her gently back on her feet, "Promise you will be careful, all right? I'll be watching you, so don't try anything foolish."

"I promise," she skipped to the door and blew him one last kiss, "It sounds like you are sending me off to war, Seiya," she grinned teasingly, "You worry too much."

"Do I?" he wondered aloud, as the door closed. It was time, he decided gravely, that he had a talk with his brother.

Darien was standing at his desk, and staring passively out the window, when he entered his room. His stance gave no indication of acknowledgement of the new presence, but Seiya knew that under that black blazer, muscles were tense and ready to spring in action.

"It's me, brother," he announced.

He cocked his head sideways to study the new arrival out of the corner of his eye, and deadpanned, "So it is."

"I need to talk to you."

"As I gathered," he beckoned to the window, "It is about her, isn't it?"

Peering over his brother's shoulders, he caught the site of golden hair flying in the wind, "Yes."

In an instant, the features of his face hardened, "There is nothing to discuss."

"You've known her for a year before you left for the military. You know what she's like. Now that we're marrying in a month, and you guys are going to be siblings by law, she wants to get to know you."

Darien gave his brother a mocking smile, "Does she really?"

Seiya flushed, "Not that way, and you know it! She isn't that type of girl. Her soul's completely innocent of your… way of life. Don't ruin that," he paused, considered, and added, "Please."

"Well, isn't this a surprise," he drawled, turning fully now, "I'm listening."

"I'm asking you to leave her alone," he continued bluntly, "Don't seduce her."

"I hardly think that seducing her would have been the answer."

"Then don't do it," he countered, "Treat her as if…" Seiya searched his mind for the best word. He came up empty.

Darien treated no one kindly.

The thought itself was a miracle, "As if you loved her," he finished lamely, "I know it's a lot to ask, since you probably don't know what the word 'love' means, but whatever you do, don't hurt her."

Not knowing what else to say to change Darien's mind, and knowing that his speech made no impact on the diamond barrier that lay across his brother's heart, he cut a hasty retreat. There was nothing he can say or do, that would ever change his brother. He could only hope that whatever tenderness his brother had in his heart for his family would recognize the plea he was making for his fiancée's safety.

Inside the study, Darien had turned back to the window, once again observing his angel, playing with the kids next door. The feelings that he had buried in the course of the last half-decade was beginning to bubble up again like the lava of a volcano.

_Treat her as if you loved her_

How ironic, he thought bitterly. The whole situation made him want to laugh. But of course, that was a silly notion.

He had not laughed, _truly_ laughed for five years. He often wondered if he still knew how.

If only she knew the truth. Would she be secretly horrified? Would she pity him? Take advantage of his one weakness? Or… would she return his feelings…?

No.

Brutally, he clamped down. Such thoughts were forbidden. A complete mockery. Heaven and hell was separate. And while his whole family entered wholeheartedly into the realm of God, he had somehow wandered astray. The instant he gave his decision to leave the Church, his family had rejected him, denied his existence. It was unthinkable that a Knightly would live his life apart, and much less rejecting, God.

But it had happened.

Their scorn could never have been more apparent. Only the acknowledgment that Darien was still their blood relation kept them from disowning him completely. For Darien, his only tie to his family was Serena. As far as he was concerned, he had no family… except perhaps a future sister.

Perhaps, even that is too much to hope for.

Reluctantly, he moved away from the window, taking a seat at his desk. The situation was getting out of his hand. It was high time, he decided, to go back into the military. His life there was simple. The strenuous work and constant cruelty had hardened him. Only upon the news that Serena was going to be finally married, did he decide to come back home to attend the wedding.

In all his five years, the thought of home had never crossed his mind. That letter changed everything. He wanted to prove to himself that she was a thing of the past. Surely, _surely_, five years would have been enough for him to cool. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

He didn't dare dig deeper.

Not that it mattered. His feelings changed nothing. He should leave before his good intentions get shot to hell.

That decision made, he set about packing his suitcase. This was done in mere minutes. He would make the necessary calls along the way, he decided. First, he needed to get the hell ought here.

He had taken five steps out of the front door before he realized his mistake. He stepped back, already on the process of heading back when Serena popped up before him.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously, "Weren't you planning to say goodbye?"

She then spotted the suitcase, "Is there some urgent business?"

Darien considered lying, then changed him mind, "I'm going back to where I belong," he announced.

"You belong here," she pointed out.

"The army."

"Never heard of anyone belonging there," she mused, "Is there an emergency? Another war coming on? Is the world going to be destroyed if you don't get there ASAP?"

"No."

"Then you are not going," she stated firmly, making a grab for the suitcase, "You promised to be here for the wedding, and I'm holding you to that."

"I made no such promise."

"Doesn't matter. You were intending to stay here till then. I'll hold you to _that_ then," her eyes dared him to dispute the matter.

He didn't. Instead, he made a beeline for his car, ignoring her pleas. As he hopped in and backed down the driveway, he could have swore he saw tears shinning in her eyes as she watched him flea.

It was those tears that haunted him. It was too late to turn back, he told himself firmly. The tickets were already waiting for him. Already, he could see the airplane gliding down on the runway.

Like a man possessed, his fingers reached down and clasped his suitcase. In an effortless flexing of muscles, he carried it through the gate.

_Don't think about it._

Straightening with a new determination, he stepped onto the airplane.

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

I'm trying desperately to make these chapters perfect (or at least close). I'm getting so damn tired of editing, editing, and never being satisfied. I guess that's just a part of writing. 

Anyhow, I've came across so many stories that put thank-you notes in their stories for those people who reviewed, I felt that it really was a great idea. When I receive a thank-you note for doing something that so many people take for granted, I feel really happy to know that I don't waste my time for nothing. So, I would like to thank all you people who reviewed for this story. I would like you all to know that I really do appreciate it. It means a lot to me; more than you can ever imagine! It's the least I can do to thank you…and probably update too…

**Dreams-of-mist** – I'm not sure about leaving Seiya at the altar… it seems cruel…Anyhow, I've read your story! Quite a while ago, I think… your story was pretty great. Are you planning to write another?

**RebbyChan – **I think I'm going to get spoiled with such nice reviews such as yours! I hope you enjoyed this chap.

**AMI MIZUNO1**** – **oh wow! You have _so_ many stories! And I can't even manage three… sigh. Maybe I'm just slow…

**starzstruck-1**** – **ooooh! I read your story too! On the other hand… I read every good story there is. I think I left a review too…I should have…

**care** – when you say 'review soon', you mean update, right? Well, here it is! Though, if you do want me to read your story, just sign in next time… I'm a reading maniac…

**Lara1786** – happy ending, huh? I'm a sucker for happy endings too…though I don't want to _promise_ anything… still, there's a high chance that the story I pick for a sad ending won't be this one.

**Vyki** – Almost every story out there is a D-S story… we don't get much of a choice… not for fanfiction, anyway. Besides, Seiya is supposed to be a _girl_…

**Sailor Moon Serenity** – well, I hope I can finish it too… but my attention span… well…

**Nunnya Buiznes** – well, I would like to finish my other stories, I really do… but… you know… with school and all… my head's being turned inside out. Oo

**Urmi** – If you really want to know… I luv men in uniform (except for jail uniform, of course…!) .-

**Sailor-Nekawaii**** -** sigh… you guys are really spoiling me… not that I mind, of course! Thx for the review!

**Nobody** – well… wasn't sure if was polite to call you that… but… you know…Anyhow, what's plup fiction…? Oo hehe… yeah, my vocab is… miniscule

**Lady Tristana Rogue** – The emerald plain of England sounds so familiar! I'm almost sure I read it. I also remembered that it was a really great story…

**MLG** – wasn't there a company named MLG…? shrug. Thx for reviewing!

**Sere&Dare** – Oh wow… your review was awesome… that was some great inspiration for me! (inspiration: the process of inflating _Enchantment_ with some major flattery) Not that I mind… .-

**Archangel Rhapsody** – Hey! I'm practically a neighbor… well, sort of. I live in NJ and swimming is my sport too!

**peachINVU**, **crystal tears**, **aries**, **Masquerade Ice Princess****, CrystallineLily, ****serena79****Anywien****, jasmine, ****emmastarz****shadieladie**** – **first of all, I apologize for not putting each of you guys separately… I appreciate your reviews more than you can imagine, but I'm not sure what else to say. Well, thx for the reviews. I hope you like the new chapter.

If I missed you out, you have my sincerest apologies…


End file.
